The Mid-Atlantic Oncology Program (MAOP) is a regional multimodality cooperative clinical trials group composed of 11 cancer and medical centers and 25 community - based oncologic practices in the states of Virginia, District of Columbia, Maryland, Pennsylvania and Delaware. The Program was developed for the purpose of designing and conducting cancer clinical trials, utilizing the outstanding scientific resources of the region's academic centers combined with the previously untapped patient base of practioners who in the past have not had complete access to protocol studies. Important secondary goals include the provision of a new mechanism for continuing education of all oncologic health care professionals and the expansion of the cancer control capability of the region. Aside from those cases already committed by MAOP members to ongoing clinical research trails, we estimate there are 5,000 additional previously untreated cases per year available for the Program's study with 60% coming from community practices. MAOP is incorporated, and has developed a formal organizational structure including a Operations Office, which will monitor fiscal administrative matters, as well as the quality of patient treatment provided by participating members. In addition, MAOP works with an experienced and sophisticated data and statistical support center in the EMMES Corporation. A system of mobile data managers has been developed to ensure timely and accurate data reporting and analysis. MAOP's ultimate goals are (1) to make substantive contributions to the chemical management and cure of cancer and (2) to provide the highest possible quality of cancer care in the Mid-Atlantic region.